slenderman x jeff chapter 1
by Ilovedavidguettamusic
Summary: slenderman sientre atraccion hacia jeff y slenderman encontrara la forma de hacer q jeff y el esten juntos? y liu lo permitira? descubranlo leyendo
1. slenderman x jeff chapter 1

**Hola personitas de este mundo aaaayyy no e tenido nada q hacer haci q voy a escribir algo mmmmmmm voy a escribir un fanfic sobre slendy x Jeff mmmmmmm jejejejejejejeje es q no tengo nada q hacer bueno por fa dejen views .**

Era una noche tranquila y un asesino iba caminado después de una buena nuche de asesinatos por toda la ciudad lo único q no sabia era q su amigo Slenderman estaba enamorado de el .

**Jeff voz.**

Iba caminado hacia el bosque en donde vivía con mi hermano Liu y slenlendy mi mejor amigo aun q creo q esta loco por violar a las personas pero ese sujeto tiene problemas mentales mas de los q yo tengo pero el no se porta mal con migo a mi parecer es un buena persona me encanta hacerle bromas el siempre se enoja mucho con migo , pero siempre me perdona jejejejeje , yo soy Jeff Woods o también conocido como Jeff the killer si me dieran a escoger entre lao 2 nombres escogería Jeff the killer bueno es lo q en realidad soy mido 1.70 ,tengo 17 años me encanta matar junto a mi hermano .

Jeff iba entrando a la casa y vio q Liu estaba limpiando como loco toda la casa era raro q el se comportara así.

Jeff: -por q tan apurado hermanito esperas a alguien-. (le pregunte mientras me acercaba y me sentaba en el sillón)

Liu: en realidad si. (dijo muy feliz).

Yo puse cara de WTF pero por lo q observaba le veía muy animado y sospechaba q estaba enamorado y le pregunte –a quien es la afortunada- Liu me volteo a ver y dijo –eemm….. bueno es jane-me dijo Liu y yo grite muy espantado –QUE¡ estas loco- grite enojado por su respuesta liu me puso una mano en mi hombro i me dijo- o vamos puedes q no sea tan malo quizá puedan empezar a llevarse bien- me dijo con una sonrisa y yo conteste muy enojado –de todo el planeta la tuviste q escoger a ella-liu no me contesto pero yo ale una vez mas – perdona hermano soy un idiota es q me sorprendió la noticia les deseo lo mejor me avisas porfa cuando se valla-me levante y abrace a mi hermano liu y el me correspondió y me dijo- jajajajaja te perdono pero algún día entenderás lo q es enamorarse y claro q le llamare cuando se valla-dijo revolviendo ni cabello- ok hermanito bye-( dije saliendo de la casa.)

**End of Jeff voz**

**Slenderman voz.**

Estaba asechando a una de mis victimas por lo q vi era una joven de unos 20 años media como unos 1.65 me prepare para atraparla, violarla y matarla de mis 8 notas llevaba 6 pero ya me aburrí de seguirla q empiece la acción( dijo Slenderman mientas caminaba y se le aparecía enfrente a la joven esta después de medio minuto le empezaron a temblar las piernas y callo a el suelo lleno de hojas secas Slenderman saco sus tentáculos en el cuerpo de la joven mientras esperaba a q despertara se la llevo a el lugar mas apartado de el bosque hasta q despertó…_aahhh q me paso- dijo empezando a despertar -estas en el bosque linda- (contesto una sombra) le conteste ella me miro y me pregunto – q mierda hago aquí y quien es usted ¿y q me ara?- dijo asustada – eso lo sabrás en unos minutos mas- conteste con una sonrisa , después de violarla con sus tentáculos le arranco los ojos de golpe le corto la lengua por si sobrevivía le rompió los huesos de piernas de un golpe para q no pudiera caminar –bueno mi trabajo esta hecho – mientras dejaba el cuerpo tirado desangrándose sin ropa en el piso el se vistió y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque a buscar a su nueva victima pero siguió, caminando y se encontró con Jeff y con Nina entrenando valla q Nina haya mejorado bastante gracias a Jeff.

Jeff:-Nina aprovecha cada oportunidad de atacar si tu ya te hubieras enfrentado a mi ya hubieras muerto-Nina volteo a ver a Jeff y le contesto Nina- prometo q no pasara de nuevo maestro –(dijo con una herida en la mano pequeña) Jeff contesto es todo por hoy luego seguiremos entrenado – y Nina contesto –si maestro- los 2 se despidieron y Nina se fue a su casa .

A Jeff le zumbo el celular lo reviso y vio q era un mensaje de liu y dijo – aaa (suspiro)la perra homicida ya se fue por fin puedo regresar a casa-Jeff savia q Slenderman lo espiaba y le dijo – me vas a acompañar o te vas a quedar hay- **en la mente de Slenderman** me pregunte como es q Jeff sabe q estoy aquí bueno no importa .

**End of Slenderman voz.**

**Jeff voz.**

Mmmmm me pregunto q hará aquí se ve q no tiene nada mas q **hacer ( dijo mientas comenzaban a caminar y sus ojos de separaron como camaleón uno viendo a Slenderman y uno viendo la nada ….o_ o jejejejejejeje).**En la mente Slenderman mmmm me pregunto como era Jeff antes de todo lo q le sucedió. Slenderman me pregunto- oye Jeff como eras antes de el accidente-la pregunta me incomodo un poco yo le respondí curioso – desde cuando te importo mi antigua apariencia – el me respondió hay una forma de q te cumpla lo q quieras como Slenderman u demonio tengo muchos poderes ocultos – yo voltee a ver a otro lado y respondí de mala forma – esta bien cuando lleguemos a casa te mostrare una fotografía-.

**Llegaron a la casa**

-Hola liu lo salude-estaba sentado en el sillón con un café en las manos y luego lo saludo Slenderman entrando atrás de mi – veo q mi hermanito de esmero mucho en la limpieza de el lugar – y liu me contesto con una sonrisa y me dijo-gracias – dándole un sorbo a su café –y como te fue – le pregunte **(nota Slenderman estaba en la cocina preparando se un cereal para subir a ver su novela ….. e -e)**-q bueno q preguntas pues me fue excelente- dijo liu –q bueno le conteste- sentándome alado de el .

Luego Slenderman grito desde la cocina- buenas noches chicos me voy a ver mi novela - liu y yo contestamos –ok –y de repente me pregunto liu -de q te ríes – y le conteste -de nada bueno hermanito buenas noches-le di un abraso y me fui a dormir .

Al parecer no podía conciliar el sueño eran las 3 de manada dormí hasta las 6 por los ronquidos de Slenderman aun q estuviera en otra habitación se oían perfectamente me puse mis audífonos y comencé a escuchar a paramore y luego a apocalipsis a si paso la música hasta q llegaron a unas canciones q no estaban en mi ipod susurre- liu las debe haber bajado mmmm co importa vamos a escucharlas – a el le gustaba la electrónica no se por q pero bueno me gusto mucho la canción de dancing in mi hed y la fade into darckness solo me gustaron unas cuantas .**(jejejejejejeje si no les gustan las canciones jodance a mi ya Jeff y a liu si y juntos destruiremos a el mundo o dios mi o pero q dañada estoy jejejejejejej XD ).**

Que hueva me levante comí con liu y Slenderman y liu me pregunto q si me sentía bien me había quedado dormido 2 veces en la segunda casi me caigo en el cereal .

Hoy no tenia muchas ganas de salir a matar a si q me quede en casa a dormir mi cuerpo estaba cansado me pesaba liu y jane salieron o a una cita y Slenderman salió a matar . Cuando Slenderman llego yo seguí tirado en la cama me pregunto q q tenia dijo dentándose alado de mi en mi cama yo le respondí-nada- y me insistió –o créeme no querrás saberlo – y me respondió-bueno no me digas a ya tu-le levanto y se fue a la cocina.

**End of Jeff voz. **

**Slenderman voz.**

-Q es esto q siento por el no un demonio no puede estar enamorado y menos de un humano si lo capturan o lo matan yo voy a sufrir mucho dijo golpeado la pared bueno si logro hacer q cambie de opinión sobre lo de cambiar a si antigua apariencia puedo hacerlo inmortal pero eso esta a su criterio y le llego un olor raro y dijo a q guele y dijo peri si soy yo mmmm pero bueno no me va a hacer daño bañarme además tengo un poco de frio pero q estoy diciendo un demonio no siente nada rrrrrr malditos sentimientos de mierda lo q nunca creí sentir lo siento por un humano aaaaaa es horrible sentir esto – mmmmm comenzó a caminar para agarrar su rota y toalla para bañarse pero al parecer alguien se le adelanto .

Jeff the estaba vallando la mente pervertida de Slenderman empezó con sus fantasías sexuales y se éxito entro a el baño desnudo y Jeff se espanto y su cuerpo se pego contra la pared Slenderman de le acerco seductoramente y lo beso Jeff se sentía raro y se preguntaba por q Slenderman estará haciendo esto no lo comprendo Slenderman entro a en baño y cerro la puerta con seguro …

**Hasta aquí mis queridos lectores gracias por leer porfa dejen su comentario y quizá pronto subiré el otro y adiós :D PD: o me dio una reverenda hueva escribirlo….. O3O jejejejejeje perdón .**


	2. slenderman x jeff chapter 2

**Hola a gracias por el view estaba considerando no continuar la historia pero me han motivado a seguirla le mando un saludote a ****haruchan**** por su comentario jejejejejeje bueno aquí esta la continuación . ….. :D jejejejejejejejeje ya cambie mi foto de perfil .**

Jeff se sintió muy raro pero el no sabia si confiar en el o negarse a perder su virginidad . **Jeff en su mente **esto es muy incomodo no soy un experto con lo de las relaciones pero no creo q esto llegue a nada bueno además yo creo q hasta los perros les quita su virginidad**. **

**Mente de** **Slenderman** pero q estoy haciendo su hermano me va a matas si se entera pero esta en su cita con jane de q me preocupo .

Slenderman acorralo a Jeff en una esquina de el baño y cerro la puerta con seguro Slenderman le estaba dando un beso apasionado a Jeff se separo de el y le dijo – o dios mío tienes cuerpo muy hermoso Jeff – dijo pasando su delgada mano por el cuerpo de Jeff suavemente pero Jeff lo detuvo la mano y le dijo muy sonrojado – n-no esto no tiene por q ser a si t-tu eres mi mejor amigo y todo pero no creo q un relación entre nosotros pueda funcionar – y Slenderman contesto acercándose a su oído –no me importa tu vas hacer mío de cualquier manera – mientas le mordía un poco la oreja haciendo q Jeff temblara y volvió a poner sus manos en la cadera de Jeff Slenderman saco sus tentáculos dejándolo sin una escapatoria posible , luego saco su lengua larga , negra y larga se enredo en el miembro de Jeff haciendo q soltara un gemido de placer haciendo q Slenderman se excite cada vez mas y empezó a mover su lengua lamiendo todo lo q puede disfrutando los gemidos q emitía Jeff **.**

**En la mente de Jeff .**

O mierda q bien se siente pero q hará si mi hermano se entera** (nota: a perdón liu es el hermano mayor de Jeff) **de seguro q lo matara por esto . Jeff estaba completamente rojo .

**Afuera de la mente de Jeff **

Slenderman volteo a Jeff dejándolo contra la pared después de soltar su miembro con la lengua lo agarro con la mano y empezó a mover hacia arriba y hacia abajo hasta q se escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose y un grito – ya llegue- era liu Slenderman soltó a Jeff y dijo –hay en la madre- le tapo la boca a Jeff y le dijo –contéstale a tu hermano as de cuenta q yo no estoy y q esto nunca paso - este solo asintió y le dijo a su hermano –esta bien ya no tardo en baja ya me termine de bañar me estoy vistiendo – y liu le contesto –ok hermanito te espero aquí abajo-.

Jeff apago rápido el agua y volteo hacia ende estaba Slenderman y ya no estaba y jeff dijo- mmmmmmm habrá sido una alucinación **suspiro **aaaa bueno no lo se pero es muy probable – se vistió y bajo a ver a su hermano –hola liu – hablo Jeff –hola hermanito te traje algo –le extendió la mano a Jeff y vio q era ropa nueva – gracias liu – le dijo emocionado y se subió a cambiarse **.(hay como niño chiquito jajajajajaja)**

La ropa q le había regalado su hermano consistía en una camisa nueva de color negro de la marca puma una chamarra levis blanca unos pantalones neros con cadenas en los bolcillos ropa interior nueva y unas comverse no negro con las palabras escritos comberse por todos lados y un kit de maquillaje Jeff dijo- yo para q mierda quiero esto –

Liu estaba recargado en la puerta de su habitación y le contesto –bueno si algún día llegas a querer salir como una persona normal ya podrás hacerlo – y le regalo una sonrisa sincera y hermosa –jajajajajajaja por eso te quiero hermanito-dijo Jeff levantándose y abrasando a liu , liu solo rio y le regreso el abraso tenia q admitirlo le encantaba estar con liu era como su ángel guardián era su persona favorita en el mundo liu le dijo a Jeff – quieres salir un rato hermanito – dijo liu y le extendió la mano y muy felices se fueron **. (hay me puse muy sentimental … D: yo quiero un hermano de esos .)**

**En otro lugar de el bosque **

Slenderman estaba caminando sin rumbo alguno y en eso se encontró a jane y con madsky hablando pero hubo algo q no le agrado mucho ellos 2 se estaban besando de cierto modo le desagrado q jane estuviera engañado a liu con otro a si q espero a q madsky se fuera para hablas con jane **"civilizadamente" .( bueno entre comillas e-e )**

Después de un rato madsky se fue y Slenderman salió de las sombras de un árbol y jane hablo-q haces aquí experimente de quinta-

Slenderman se enojo y saco sus tentáculos jane empezó a ver borroso y a Slenderman se le dibujo una sonrisa siniestra pero jane le grito –maldito no me voy a delas ganar tan fácil estúpido-Slenderman lanzo sus tentáculos agarrando le un pie pero esta lo sintió y le corto el tentáculo q en seguida volvió a crecer y Slenderman le dijo – eso es todo niña?- Slenderman alzo la mano y de la nada salió un pero Alaska común y corriente muy hermoso y jane contesto – eso es todo me atacaras con perrito Alaska tan lindo **(dijo cagada de la risa )** quien es el lindo perrito – entonces el perro se transformo en smile de dog el perro hablo –crees q a si soy lindo?¡-era de el tamaño enorme rojo y con una sonrisa siniestra jane contesto- ooo mierda por q el estúpido de Jeff deja sus mascotas por todos lados –

Slenderman dijo -el único q le puede decir estúpido soy yo este bosque es mío y todo lo q este adentro de el también – jane contesto- maldita perra sin cara me las pagaras- Slenderman cansado de sus insultos dijo –smile ataca – el perro solo asintió y comenzó a rodear a jane , y esta solo dijo – maldita sea si q ando salada-.

Smile le contesto – cuando acabe con ti go morderé tu cráneo hasta destrozarlo eso te lo puedo asegurar –(y el perro soltó una risita macabra )

**Con liu y con Jeff **

Liu iba de la mano con Jeff y Jeff tenia una sonrisa de felicidad y no una psicópata los 2 soy muy unidos y Jeff le dijo a su hermano- perdón por haberte intentado matar no se haría si ti – dijo aferrándose mas a su brazo- Jejejejejejejeje te comprendo la locura te invadió y ya no savias q hacer – regalándole una sonrisa

-siempre sabes q decir –dijo Jeff muy feliz – y q hacemos hermanito ?- le pregunto Jeff a liu pues es hora de regresar a casa y Jeff comenzó a bostezar **(nota liu ahora tiene 21 años de edad ). **.

-veo q alguien tiene sueño jejejeje no as cambiado nada desde q éramos niños ¿quieres q te cargue ?- .

Jeff volteo a ver a liu se cruzo de brazos y dijo – yo ya no soy un niño pequeño –liu solo rio y dijo – esta bien pero para mi siempre serás mi hermanito ,además ya casi llegamos a el auto **–(liu tenia un mustag nuevo por q trabajaba en una empresa ).**

Jeff observo el carro y grito si el carro si se subió en el espacio de el copiloto y se quedo profundamente dormido. Liu le revolvió el cabello , Jeff solo se quejo .

Llegaron a la cabaña y liu se llevo a Jeff a su cuarto le quito los zapatos le puso una pijama q el le avía comprado y lo metió en la cama y lo tapo con sus cobija dejándolo dormido pero algo se le olvidaba a su antifaz para dormir se lo puso y se fue y como una madre a su hijo le dio el beso de buenas noches y luego salió del carro r fue a preparase un café .

**En el bosque **

Jane le seguía escapando le a smile este solo le decía no temas solo jugare con tigo un rato ya llevaban media hora a si Slenderman charqueo los dedos y smile se detuvo y se fue atrás de Slenderman y este hablo – por q engañas a alguien q de verdad te quiere y te aprecia como liu?-.

Esta le contesto – el no me merece – Slenderman la volteo a ves y le dijo- q hipócrita eres sabes es aleves tu no lo meres a el -… Slenderman le dio una cachetada muy fuerte a jane ….

**Bueno hasta aquí les mando saludos a todo y hasta la próxima porfa comenten ,perdón por lo corto q es q me deprimi por una noticia q me dieron besos y adiós a todos . **


End file.
